Some People Just Need a Push
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Austin and Ally are still in love with each other and it's getting worse. Dez and Trish tries to help them and realize at the end that sometimes some people just need a push, literally. Will they get the two together and will also another secret come out? Auslly, Trez, Team Austin friendship One Shot :D I own nothing! :) R&R! :) Penname changed from Grace-1997! :D AN IN CHAPTER 2!
1. Some people just need a push

**Hay guys! **

**I ****don't know why, but I'm writing a lot of long One Shots right now and even though, I'm not pretty active at the A&A section anymore, I also wanted to write one for this section! :D**

**If you like it, I might also do one specific for Trez :)**

**Well, like you probably guessed, this is an Auslly One Shot with some Trez and a lot of friendship in between Team Austin :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Both my betas are busy , because of Easter and so on. Means that this is not beta read , but I hope that it is still good :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Austin and Ally are still in love with each other and it's getting worse. Dez and Trish tries to help them and realize at the end that sometimes some people just need a push, literally. Will they get the two together and will also another secret come out?**

* * *

**At Sonic Boom**

**No One's POV:**

Ally Dawson was standing behind the counter of an almost empty Sonic Boom, daydreaming about her crush Austin Moon. The two once were together and kissed twice, but it kinda never really worked out. She was still head over heels in love with him, but she didn't dare to tell him and just kept it a secret. They told each other that it was better to stay friends for now, because it was really awkward as they both were together for the first time.

Well, but that didn't change her feelings for the rockstar that was also her best friend. Her career also was going good , but she would never dare to stop helping Austin with his songs. He was way much to important for her and he knew that and was really thankfull for that.

If only, he would also still feel the same way about her... It would make everything so much easier again...

It was hard to keep it a secret from your best friend. Not only Austin didn't know it. She also didn't tell Trish or Dez. Well, she probably wouldn't have told Dez anyway but that she didn't tell Trish also was hard. Ally did it that she won't try to hook them up and it would end in total awkwardness. Well, but right now she wouldn't have much against Trish, hooking them up.

Ally sighed once again and looked at her open song book in front of her. There were a lot of hearts and Austin's name on it. She couldn't concentrate on her songs or on her work, thanks to the blonde surferboy Austin Moon that was running through her head the whole time and making her a mess inside. She always had to think of those beautiful brown eyes and the adorable smile that always made her melt and always let her forget why she was angry, when he did something wrong.

''Ally? Are you still with us?'' Trish suddenly asked her best friend, waving her hand in front of her face. Ally quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her best friend, guilty. She hadn't seen her coming in and now she had totally spaced out in front of her. It would be hard to really explain that. Trish would question her, until she just had to tell the truth.

''Sorry, I was just lost in thoughts.'' Ally mumbled, just as the door to Sonic Boom went open again and Austin and Dez came in.

_His hair is still wet from the surfing. It even looks better like that..._ Ally thought and started dreaming again, while her best friend Trish just rolled her eyes. What Ally didn't knew was that Trish already knew. Well, it was hard to not notice that, since she was always spacing out, when Austin entered the room.

''When are you finally going to tell him that you're still in love with him?'' Trish asked her best friend and pointed slightly at Austin, who was sitting at the drums and posing for Dez with his camera. Ally looked shocked at her best friend. _How does she know? _She thought to herself. She couldn't know at all. Nobody knew it. At least Ally thought that. Ally tried her best to hide it and-

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Ally stated and tried to hide her blush, while Trish just rolled her eyes again. ''Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about.'' She replied and Ally went even redder. Yes, she knew. What didn't mean that she wanted to talk about it, actually.

''How did you find out?'' Ally sudenly asked. That got her another eyeroll from Trish and she looked even more confused. Was she really that bad in hiding? Austin suddenly looked up to them and smiled at Ally, waving at her and Ally almost melted again. Trish leaned over the counter and replied, ''It's hard to not notice that. You are head over heels for that guy.''

Ally looked down at that comment, but could only nod. Ther was no point in denying it in front of her best friend.

She would've had to tell Trish anyway and she knew that. Ally sighed and then told her, ''I can't tell him. He doesn't feel the same way anymore and it would be totally embarassing and awkward.'' Trish just olled her eyes again at what she said and then looked to Austin, who had looked at the girls but quickly looked away again. How could two people be so blind?

''He is in love with you, Ally.'' Trish said to her and this time Ally rolled her eyes and looked at her in disbelieve. ''Sure. Why should he be? He could do so much better than me and we broke up.'' She replied to Trish, who rolled her eyes again.

''First of all, if he wanted to do so much better, he would've already done it and second of all, you guys broke up , because it was awkward at first for you, but it doesn't have to be awkward!'' She exclaimed and tried to convince Ally, who just shook her head again. Trish sighed and then looked to the boys. Well, she also wished that they would finally come back together to also accept something else. Trish was definitely better in hiding than Ally.

_If only she knew..._ Trish thought and looked at Dez, who had stopped filming Austin and they were talking now, too.

**At the drums**

Austin just finished posing for Dez and was now staring at Trish and Ally, who were silently talking with each other. He wished to hear, what they were talking about. Were they talking about him? Was it something good? Was it something bad? He really wanted to know but he knew meanwhile that it was stupid to ask and he didn't want to make a fool out himself.

Well, he was doing that always anyway, but there was just walking a costumer up to Ally, so he could forget that. Austin smiled at his best friend and long time crush, while she was talking to the costumer. She looked so beautiful... Austin sighed and looked down at the drums, trying to concentrate on something else , but he knew that it was no use. His thoughts were always wandering back to Ally and he couldn't stop it. He was just so much in love with her and she was everything, he could think about.

She was always in his mind, even at home when he was just watching TV. When he plays the guitar, he was singing songs about her and she just wanted her to be his again, but he knew or thought that that was nearly impssoible.

Ally didn't feel them same way anymore. The train was long gone and he had lost his chance and he knew that. Now, he had to suffer and hope that she might feel the same way some day again and he didn't have to keep waiting. Well, but he would wait for her and if it would take forever. What would be really possible, since he didn't want to talk to her about it.

Austin sighed and looked at Ally, who just sold a new guitar and thought about the last guitar, he bought here. Ally was helping him with finding the right one, since the last one got broken what freaking hurt him. Well, she didn't only help him to get a new one, she also helped him to get over the old one.

Austin really was hanging on his guitars and if one broke, it was like a world was broking down for him and Ally understood that.

Austin sighed happily at the thought and Dez looked grinning at him. Austin looked confused back. ''What?'' He asked his best friend. Something was in his look that Austin definitely didn't like. Dez shook his head smiling and then replied, ''You are staring again.'' Austin went bright red at that comment and quickly looked down, to hide his blush. Well, Dez knew that he was in love with Ally, but it was still a bit embarassing.

Not that he was in love with Ally. That wasn't embarassing at all, no. The fact that you could see it so clearly was embarassing for Austin, since Ally didn't feel the same way, anymore. She just couldn't after all the time. Ally probably already moved on and he was still suffering over her.

Austin sighed this time not so happily at the thought and Dez looked pretty puzzled at him.

Dez wasn't the brightest star in the sky , but even he saw how ridiculous Austin was acting and he wanted to help his best friend. Austin really did need Dez's help and he knew that himself. Well, at least he did need help and Dez was his best friend. He was there to help him, but Austin sometimes didn't accept the help. Well, when it comes to Ally, he never accepted it.

Dez looked at Trish, who looked desperate back. He had the feeling that he knew, what Ally and her were just talking about and why Trish was so annoyed about her bsest friend as well. Even though, Dez wished that Trish also was sometimes a bit more honest with some people about some things.

''Why can't she just feel the same way?'' Austin asked and sighed. He couldn't imagine anymore to be with another girl than Ally.

Dez couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this. ''But she does feel the same way, Austin! You just have to ask her out again and then you guys can live happily ever after!'' He told him, with a dreamily look thinking about 'Happily ever after'. Austin couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit. Everytime you thought that Dez got at least a bit more mature, he proved you that you were wrong.

''No, she doesn't. I shouldn't have agreed to the break up. Now, I'll never have a chance with her again.'' Austin stated and then looked down. Dez looked a bit sorry at his best friend, but then back to Trish. _What can we do? _She silently asked him and Dez shrugged, looking down.

Ally looked confused in between the two and then suddenly looked back to Austin. They still had to practice today. ''Hey Austin!'' She greeted him, shortly , thinking about how to hopefully get away from Trish and her constant talking about that she should finally make his move. Austin smiled at her and replied, ''Hey , Alls!'' _Nice that you also noticed me. _He added in thoughts, since Ally had talked to Trish the whole time. He wasn't really mad, but it still did hurt him a bit, since he didn't know what they were talking about.

Ally smiled and asked, ''I'm closing the shop now! Are you ready to practice?'' Ally was excited to spend some alone time with Austin, still. Well, they were practicing almost every day , if Austin didn't forget it but it was special to her. Those moments, when she almost thought while he was singing love songs that he might still sing about her...

Austin grinned wide at her and jumped up, walking up to her. ''Sure! I can't wait for the new songs! I already know that all your ideas are going to be awesome!'' He replied and Ally smiled, blushing a bit at the cute comment of Austin about her ideas. Austin did look honeslty excited and he was so cute when he looked like that in Ally's opinion.

''Well, then let me close up the shop and let's go! We have a beach jam to practice for in 3 days and you kow that! It's going to be awesome as long as we get to finish this songs!'' She told him, still smiling wide, even though also some serious things were in those three sentences.

Well, but as long as they would get the songs until the beach jam in three days and also get to have a good time...

**After Austin and Ally disappeared in the practice room**

As soon as Austin and Ally disappeared, Trish walked up to Dez. She was glad that the two finally were away. Trish really loved her two best friends, but they were just so stubborn and that really was annoying. Even though, she couldn't really complain about the whole secret keeping thing... She kinda had a secret on her own... With Dez. No need to tell that she was the better secret keeper.

Well, but later to that. She had a mission to complete, because of her two best friends. Dez smiled as she arrived at him , but then also sighed. He wasn't happy about the whole situation, either. To see your two best friends that stubborn and blind was hard. Especially, since it was just plainly stupid.

They didn't have to act like this. It was not like someone was unhappy in love of the two, no. They were both head over heels for each other and all, everyone was waiting for was for them to finally admit their feelings for each other again and kiss. Well, but they were Austin and Ally. Why take it easy, when you can also take the hard way to your goal?

''What are we going to do with those two?'' Trish asked him as she arrvied in front of him, looking questioning at the boy with the in her opinion adorable freckles and the cute smile. Yes, you heard right about that. Well, it had a reason, why Trish was suddenly thinking of Dez that way. A big one and barely anyone knew it. In fact, only those two knew it.

''I have no idea.'' Dez replied and sighed once again. The whole thing was getting more and more complicated by every day.

Their friends were trying to talk in to theirselfs that they didn't like each other like that and trying to forget each other, which they failed with but both, Trish and Dez knew that it freaking hurt them and they didn't want to see their best friends like that. Even Ally's dad noticed something and was Trish and Dez constantly asking, if they would do something against this.

Well, Trish promised to do something , but she had no idea what, yet and Dez didn't seem to have one, either. It was really frustrating for both of them, since they actually just wanted to help the two.

''We have to do something!'' Trish exclaimed, frustrated. ''Those guys are totally in love with each other and they just keep it a secret from each other and don't want to admit that the other one still feels the same way as well! How could someone be so stubborn? I mean it is so obvious and everybody knows it except them!''

To say that Trish was mad about the whole situation was really an understatement. Well, but who could blame her on this one?

Dez put a hand on Trish's shoulder, trying to calm her down but he should've known that it wouldn't work anyway. It was Trish. A mad Trish. Most people would call Dez crazy to even be with her in a situation like this. Well, but being Dez, he did it anyway as always. Not only, because he knew exactly how she felt. There were also another reason... Another big reason, why this had to work for sure.

Trish looked up to him and he told her, ''I don't really know what we can do. Well, but we need a plan. They should have their happily ever after and it's like they're just pushing it more and more away from them.''

Trish was always suprised how serious Dez could be at some times, but still put something in that was so him. Well, that was pretty adorable, but still confusing in some way. She couldn't even really explain how it was, but it was some of the things that made the boy in front of her not only the annoying Freckles, but more for her since a short time. For much more than she sometimes actually wanted to admit to herself.

She smiled at the thought, as suddenly it seemed to make click for her. ''I have the perfect idea how we could get the perfect idea! Oh my god! Thanks, Freckles!'' She exclaimed and hugged him tight. Thanks to Trish's happiness, Dez didn't even care about his old nickname and just smiled. He didn't know what he did, but it seemed to be something good. Trish wouldn't be that happy and hug him here, where everyone could see them, just looking through the door of Sonic Boom. Well, but he didn't complain at all.

As they broke apart, Trish smiled and kissed her boyfriend of a month on the lips. Dez gasped , but kissed back all to happily, smiling in to the amazing kiss. Yes, those two were together. Their little secret from everyone and also the reason, why the relationship between Austin and Ally has to happen really soon again. They still didn't tell them and after the last time, as their best friends thought they were together, they had worries to tell them in the state they were, right now.

As they broke apart after a minute, Dez looked confused at Trish now and asked, ''What did I do by the way?''

Trish rolled her eyes but then grinned wide at Dez and replied, ''You're right. The two are tryin to push it more and more away from them. Well, and sometimes people just need a push, literally.''

**At the day of the Beach Jam**

''That was Austin Moon with his newest hits! Thanks for coming here and we hope to see you soon again at the next Beach Jam!'' Trish announced, standing at the stage, besides Austin. The whole crowd cheered along with Dez and Ally, who were standing at the stage and smiling up to Trish and Austin. Austin grinned one last time at the audience and then went off the stage, followed by Trish.

The beach jam was a total blast and the new songs were perfect. Well, in his opinion, all of Ally's ideas were perfect. They had worked hard this week and it felt good to finally present them at the beach jam.

As soon as Austin and Trish had arrived back at Ally and Dez, Ally smiled wide at Austin and told him, ''You did amazing Austin! The people loved it!'' It was totally true and especially Ally loved it. Austin smiled and replied to her, ''Well, without you, it would've never worked. Your songs were amazing, Ally and it's no miracle that the people loved it.''

Ally blushed a bit at the compliment, really happy to hear something like this from Austin.

''Thanks Austin. That's so sweet from you.'' She told him and hugged him. Austin hugged back and Dez and Trish smirked at each other. If it would go on like this, the plan would work without big problems. Those guys were already in to each other anyway and if they're already warming up with hugs, the rest really shouldn't be difficult at all.

Austin and Ally were still hugging and Trish and Dez looked now with raised eyebrows at each other. Neither of the two others wanted to break the hug. Ally was feeling tingling all over her body and she didn't want it to end, since she knew that it was the closest she would come to Austin, since the break up and she wanted the moment to last as long as it could.

''Ahem.'' Trish said , clearing her throat that the two would finally broke apart. It was cute, but Trish and Dez had a plan that needs to be done. Austin and Ally quickly broke apart, blushing deeply.

Trish let out a laugh and then told them, ''Sorry , to ruin your moment, but there will be a party not to far away from here at the beach and Freckles and I've been wondering, if you guys come , too.'' They wouldn't say no, anyway. Austin loved the beach partys and Ally would go everywhere, where Austin was. The plan was pretty perfect actually.

Austin grinned wide at the thought of a beach party. Then he looked questioning at Ally. Ally chuckled and then replied, ''Well, I'm in. It'll be fun for sure and we can celebrate Austin's awesome beach jam!'' Austin grinned wide and cheered, along with Dez.

Allly and Trish rolled their eyes at their siliness but didn't say anythin, since the both knew that they actually thought that it was cute.

''Well, I would say, we go get ready and then meet up at the beach. See you guys later!'' Trish exclaimed and dragged Ally with her. Austin and Dez shrugged and then went home as well to change. What Austin and Ally didn't knew was that there was more going on then just some simply beach party. Well, but they would find out soon. If Trish's and Dez' plan will work.

**At the party**

Austin and Dez had just arrived at the party and were looking out for Ally and Trish. ''Where could they be? They said that we'll meet up at the bar at six!'' Austin asked, confused and still looking around for Ally. What if she wouldn't come? He would be really said, if she wouldn't come. They wanted to celebrate his great beach jam and if she wouldn't come...

Dez shrugged, knowing why they were so late and replied, ''They probably just still changing or forgot the time. Calm down.''

''Hey guys!'' Trish suddenly greeted the guys, before Austin could complain about what Dez said and both Austin and Dez turned around, their mouths hanging wide open. Trish was in a black and golden leo - print dress and in black sandals. Her hair was curly down her back as always. She looked pretty and Dez was still staring at her, but Austin only had eyes for Ally, who was standing besides her.

She was wearing a knee length red dress with spaghetti straps and a white belt, along with white sandals. Her hair was straight and she looked simply beautiful in Austin's eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. _She looks so beautiful._

Trish smirked and looked at Dez, who was still staring at her. She rolled her eyes, took Dez by the arm and then quickly told the two, ''Dez and I are going to get some drinks! We'll be right back! You guys can already start having 'fun' without us!'' Well, but the two didn't really pay attention. Austin was still amazed about Ally's look. He always thought that she was beautiful but tonight...

Ally took nervously a strand of hair behind her ear. Why did she agree to Trish again to dress up like this?

_Well, Austin seems to like it. That's a good sign, right? _She thought to herself and took a depp breath, as Austin were walking up to her. She was really nervous and Austin was nervous as well. His hands in his pockets and head a bit down, even though his eyes still were on Ally. He had to say something. He couldn't just stay there like an idiot.

''Hey.'' Was all he got out and Ally chuckled, nervously. ''Hey.'' She replied and they just stared at each other. Austin didn't really know what to say, still. _Make her a compliment about her look! _A voice screamed in his head. ''You look stunning.'' He told her and this time, Ally blushed deeply.

''Thank you.'' She replied and then the two went in to an awkward silence again.

Trish, who was standing only a few feet away from the two lovebirds with Dez, groaned. She looked across them to someone, who nodded and got in to position. ''Already?'' Dez asked and Trish just nodded, smiling. Dez shrugged and also looked waiting to the two lovebirds, who were standing there now, not getting a word out.

Austin and Ally were just still staring at each other. _Why is this so hard right now? _Both asked theirselfs. Austin just started , ''Ally, I-'' As suddenly a little boy just ran in to him and both, him and Ally fell in to the sand, with Austin on top of Ally. The boy had already ran back to the people, who told him to do it and smiled a bit in victory._  
_

''Ouch.'' Ally said and Austin looked guilty at her, but didn't move an inch away from her. He got lost in her eyes and Ally also couldn't help but stare back and bite her lip. They both knew that they both wanted it.

Austin smiled and thought, _Now or never. _Then he leaned down and captured Ally's lips with his. Ally immediately closed her eyes and kissed back, while fireworks were exploding in their head. The kiss was magical and they didn't care that they were in the sand right now, because of a little boy, pushing Austin to the ground and taking Ally with him. All they cared about was right now and the kiss, they were just sharing.

Meanwhile, Trish and Dez walked to the two up with the boy, highfiving each other for the success on this plan.

''Thanks Justin. Here are your ten bucks.'' Trish told the little boy, who took the money and walked away, what made Austin and Ally suddenly broke apart. They quickly stood up and blushed furiously at their two friends, who were just standing there and chuckling at the two.

''You guys set this all up?'' Ally asked them in disbelieve. Trish just shrugged and nodded. ''Freckles and I were talking about how to get you two together, since you guys wanted to keep your still love for each other a secret and we decided, that people sometimes just need a push to get to what they want, literally.'' She replied, without feeling any sorry. Austin and Ally also didn't seem that mad about it.

You could see their happy faces, as Austin put an arm around Ally and Ally blushed depply, scooting closer to him. ''Well, and it seems like Trish's plan was perfect, to give you the push you needed.'' Dez added and the two others blushed.

''Thanks guys!'' Austin said all to happily, kissing Ally's hair. Ally smiled at that action and put an arm around him as well. Austin really was beyond happy about what happened and Ally couldn't complain as well. ''Yes, thanks guys. For giving us a push and finally getting out our secret to come together.'' Ally added. Austin suddenly looked shocked at Ally. He didn't except what she all said. Well, a part of it , yes but not all. ''You really want us to become a couple again?'' He asked her and Ally nodded smiling and then kissed his cheek. ''Of course.'' She replied and Austin smiled as well, wide.

Dez grinned wide as well as Trish, looked at Trish and replied, ''No problem. By the way. When we are already at secrets. There's also one secret, we have to tell you guys.'' Trish nodded, a bit unsure and Austin and Ally looked confused at them . ''What for a secret?'' Austin asked. What could their best friends have for a secret from them and why?

Trish quickly took Dez's hand in resonse and replied, ''We are a couple!'' Austin and Ally's eyes went wide and they both cried in shock and disbelieve, ''You are a WHAT?'' Dez and Trish looked at each other. They knew that a reaction like this would come , but they didn't really know what to do about it.

''Uhm- We have to go.'' Trish cried and then quickly ran away.

Ally laughed as well as Austin and then she looked questioning at him and asked, ''Should we tell them that we already knew it?'' Austin laughed as well and shook his head. The he put his hands around her waist and replied, ''Maybe tomorrow. I have a better idea what to do right now.'' Ally smiled as well at that reply and put her arms around his neck.

With that, Austin leaned down and captured their lips once again.

* * *

**Wow. Over 5000 words :D**

**Thanks for reading all of this. I'm shocked as well that it got so long but I hope that it was worth it! :D**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion in a review! :)**

**See ya soon at other stories, hopefully!**


	2. AN! Trez and A sister for Austin?

**Hay guys! It's me , Grace-1997! :D I changed my penname as you can see! :)**

**First of all: I'm here to say thank you for the 13 reviews on this One Shot! :D**

**You guys are really the best.**

**Well, second of all: After a lot of thinking it won't give a sequel to 'A sister for Austin?'. I have 4 english, 3 german stories going on and 2 new stories in my mind so it's pretty much impossible to add another story.**

**Well, but I'm currently working on the Trez One Shot I promised you and since I'm not at home tomorrow and will go to sleep soon (it's almost 11 p.m. over here and I had a long day) it'll probably be finished by Sunday evening or so :)**

**Hope you guys are not to mad that it won't give a sequel for 'A sister for Austin?' and that you can't wait for the Trez One Shot :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
